Koi no Mega Lover
by Rockin'Rebel08
Summary: Squall's summer vacation gets a little more interesting when the new girl moves in next door. SquallxZidane FEM . Slightly better Summary inside.


Story Title: Koi no Mega Lover

Summary: It's summer and the gang plans on having a blast…. the gang minus Squall that is. Still when a rambunctious new neighbor steps into Squall's life, the lion will begin to realize what adventures he's been missing out on. SquallxZidane

Warnings: Alternate Universe, OOCness, crazy brunettes, Mega Crazy Blondes, etc. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy (all it's parts, sagas, trilogies etc.) and characters belong to Square Enix. Koi no Mega Lover belongs to Maximum the Hormone.

Ahhh, so many ideas, so many potential fanfics so little motivation to write them all. *sighs* Between university, work, and life I barely have time to write, but I shall prevail! Anyways moving right along! If any of you know this fic has been inspired by a song called, of course, Koi no Mega Lover by Maximum the Hormone. You might know them from the opening themes to Deathnote. They rock! ^_^

Happy readings!

Ziddy

* * *

Chapter 1

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

Squall hated the mornings, especially the mornings that came after submitting to the terrors of school. For almost two hundred days Squall Leonhart struggled through sleepless nights, stress, and labor of spending endless hours writing essays, studying for postponed tests and boring field trips at hotels that usually cost him his sleep due to his classmates raging hormones. Would it hurt if he could just sleep in this once?

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Diiiing dong!_

Obviously someone thought it would.

"Go away," Squall groaned, turning under the sheets to find another comfortable position to sleep in. As if hearing his plea, the doorbell ceased ringing. Squall gave a silent praise as he relaxed his tense body and allowed his mind to dri-

A blast of music suddenly made him jump. Wild eyes searched his room frantically for the source of the noise. The spell of sleep wavered and his mind finally registered the familiar tune floating from the vibrating cell phone sitting on the night stand beside his bed. He groaned yet again and allowed his head to fall into the mass of pillows. That particular ring tone sounded when his childhood friend Rinoa called. All he had to do was wait her out and then he could go back to sleep. After a long moment, the ringing ceased.

Squall whispered a thank you and nuzzled into his pillow. He allowed a small smile spread on his lips.

Even Rinoa grew impatient with waiting-

_Beep-Beep!_

-and sometimes she didn't know when to give up.

The smile abruptly disappeared as one blue eye cracked over to glance at his cell phone. The screen of the touch phone was glowing. Growling, he picked up the annoying device, his eyes traveling over the message floating in the bubble.

'_its not nice 2 keep ladies waiting outside ur door Squally.'_

Ladies? Rinoa brought a friend? Squall frowned. The only 'ladies' that he knew Rinoa associated herself with were Selfe, Quistis, and Terra, though the first was too much of a tomboy and the second was more of a man than Squall could ever be. The only choice left that fit the traditional term of 'lady' was innocent and sweet Terra and if Terra was around that meant Rinoa would conduct herself in a like manner.

Hopefully…

_Beep-Beep!_

Squall glanced at the phone again.

'_got cooties? we can make them go away~! (^_~)'_

'Hopefully' was far-fetched for Rinoa. _Hopefully_ Terra wouldn't pick up her habits.

Squall gave the winking face another look and shuddered. Gaia, he hated smilies.. He glanced at the phone again and snorted.

Tsk. Cooties..

Only Rinoa-

_Beep Beep!_

"Alright already!" Squall growled and threw back the covers. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed the brunette swiped the phone into his hand and made for the stairs. When he reached the front door it swung it open catching the mini speeding wall with his opposite hand before the doorknob made a hole in the wall. Terra and Rinoa stood on the porch, giggling. Squall's eyebrow twitched.

The girls' giggle fit slowly subsided. Terra was the first to recover.

"Good morning Squall-san. Did you sleep we-"

The girl was in mid bow when she stopped her sentence. Squall raised her eyebrow at this.

"Well Squally, you really know how to make a couple of girls' morning," Rinoa remarked, as amused brown orbs hungrily drank the sight before her. Squall suddenly paled and glanced down at his attire, or rather lack there of.

"My goodness!"

The three teens turned to see an elderly lady staring in Squall's direction rather intently while trying to cover her teenage granddaughter's eyes, her own searching over Squall's body until she found her prize. Squall paled even more and slammed the door shut leaving the laughing girls crippled on the porch as he raced upstairs, his dignity dragging behind him.

When Squall finally returned, fully dressed and pride partially rediscovered, Rinoa and Terra were sitting on the steps giggling. Squall gave small grunt and leaned against the door frame listening on their conversation. Rinoa had spoke first.

"Do you think that guy has a girlfriend?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the pink box and the cute butt."

"Oh, he is… pretty cute."

"Ohhhh Terra you're blushing!"

"I'm not!"

"You are! C'mon! Admit it!"

"….well he does have a nice butt…"

Squall rolled his eyes. Rinoa was awful. She was Satan's little helper born in an innocent body that hid her demonic aura without flaw and she was slowly pulling Terra further and further into her clutches.

Oh that would end now.

Just when Squall opened his mouth to make a reply, Rinoa stood up. She dusted off the back of her short denim blue shorts and turned to the brunette behind her.

"Hey Squall, you didn't tell me that you were getting new neighbors. Why did Ms. Rachel leave?"

Squall blinked and glanced to his right at the U-haul sitting on in the driveway of a two story pale yellow house. Three men walked two and from the house loading and unloading boxes of varying sizes. Squall frowned in thought. As long as he knew Ms. Rachel, or Rachel Martinez, had always live in the home next door. Squall had helped her clean out the garage for the last several days with the truth of needing to make room for something.

Still between garage cleaning and seeing him near naked only moments before, Ms. Rachel never mentioned leaving her cozy home. Though if she was leaving whoever had purchased the house from her wasn't giving her enough time to leave.

"No. She never mentioned anything about leaving. I think someone's moving in with her."

"Moving in? I wonder if it's a guy.."

"It'd be best if it were a g-"

The three of them watched as one of the many boxes tumbled from the truck to the ground. The lids fell apart and a small but long green object fell from the box and rolled into the streets. Terra watched with wide eyes as a stray dog ran out and grabbed the color contraction and darted around the block. Squall and Rinoa just watched, dumfounded. A moment later Rinoa howled with laughter. Terra flushed a deep red.

"Rinoa.. I don't think men.. uh… use those things…… do they Squall?"

"No."

If they did tha-

Squall shuddered.

Nevermind. He didn't even _want to think about it._

Just then a white jeep pulled alongside the road in front the house beside them. The three of them looked on with curiosity as a young couple exited the jeep. Rinoa raised her eyebrow as the young female brunette took her husband's arm and nuzzled it.

"You think it's hers?"

Terra watched as the couple exchanged a loving kiss, "She looks please enough with her husband."

"Doesn't mean he's giving it the way she wants it."

"Rinoa!!"

Rinoa cackled.

Squall sighed and turned on his heels.

"Heey… where are you going? Didn't your mom ever teach you it's rude to ignore ladies."

"My mom isn't here.. Nor is my dad for that matter, but you are right. It is rude to ignore a lady."

Squall glanced over his shoulder at Terra.

"Terra., would you like a glass of lemonade?"

"I'd love that."

"What about me!?"

Squall snorted.

"Ladies only."

"Do you guys mind?"

All three bodies looked up just in time to see the couple break apart to glance back at the car. Squall followed their gaze. Beside the jeep stood a girl, short of stature with long blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Her childlike face was tinted a light shade of pink and her blue eyes shaded with a cloud of embarrassment. Squall took note of the simple attire she wore that consisted of a white body tight shirt and short denim jeans that clung to her small breasts and curv-

Squall looked elsewhere.

He was not a pervert.

He was not a pervert.

"Squall, you're such a pervert!"

Squall's eyes widen as he turned to look at Rinoa who gave him an eerie smile. Terra just looked plain confused.

"I saw you sizing her up!"

Squall couldn't help the small blush.

"Wait until Firion hears that you were eyeing the girl next door's goodies! Hahaha!"

In seconds Squall's hand clamped over Rinoa's mouth, "Tell him anything and I'll tell Terra what really happened to Mr. Moogles."

Rinoa stilled.

Ahh Mr. Moogles…

Though Squall had no personal memories of Mr. Moogles, he knew that the stuffed whatcha-may-call-it had been in Terra's life for as long as he could remember. Terra was overly fond of the reject bear and it was hard to get her to settle down when Mr. Moogles disappeared. Take for example the day Mr. Moogles left to explore the unknown and never returned from his adventure, ultimately doomed to a life of endless perils in a place no one could reach him. It was a chilling story to say the least, and Terra only cried like a baby when Rinoa told her.

The truth was Rinoa had accidentally let Mr. Moogles to his doom. She had been holding Mr. Moogles in her backpack for Terra during school and had forgotten to give the toy back to her friend during the day. She had left the toy sitting on a stool in her room when mother had called her down to dinner. Unfortunately, Rinoa's kitten, Squally (Squall refuses to this very day to acknowledge the feline as his 'equal'), had a fetish for stuff things. One thing led to another and when Rinoa returned, Mr. Moogle's head had just fallen out of her open window with Squally watching it sail to the ground with 'innocently' (in Rinoa's view) menacing and hate (in Squall's view) eyes.

And this was the real story of how Terra's oh-so-precious Mr. Moogles met his end.

And Squall honestly didn't give a damn, though he'd never tell Terra that for Terra could be the scariest woman alive when she wanted to be.

Rinoa slumped in Squall's hold.

"Alright.. You win."

Squall nodded and proceeded to turn his attention back to the next house only to see the girl no longer standing at car but in the doorway of Ms. Rachel's home being enveloped into a warm embrace my the elder herself. Once Ms. Rachel had felt that had smothered the girl enough she and the couple, that were supposedly the girl's parents, entered the door, leaving the girl to bring in her own bags. The girl sighed and picked up her backs, but before she entered she cast a look in Squall's direction, her unblemished cheek nudging the set of black stereo headphones that rested around her neck.

Squall gazed on.

After a few moments, the girl gave the trio a sheepish smile and a small wave before her gaze fluttered elsewhere. Squall wasn't sure of the look the girl had flashed in his direction. He DIDN'T want to know why Rinoa was currently nudging him in the gut. Still as the blonde entered the house beside his own, Squall fought hard not to let his eyes linger on the disappearing set of hips as the white Victorian style door closed shut.

* * *

R&R!


End file.
